Some lines we have to cross
by catybethf
Summary: Takes place in Season 4 of the vampire diaries, after American Gothic. Caroline and Klaus share a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't turn your back on me!" Klaus yells at Claroline.

"I should have turn my back on you ages ago!" Caroline yelled back, her anger growing.

A long pause came over them both, furious and panting Caroline watched Klaus for a response.

Klaus looking puzzled took a deep breathe inward and spoke "It's gone..."

Caroline responded with a confused glance at him"What?"

"The pain.. the.. the pain is gone. It was never there. He got in my head. Silas got inside my head." Taking Caroline's hand and continued. "You took my mind off it. You brought me back Caroline."

Caroline took a deep breathe inward and spoke "If Silas can make you of all people believe you're dying. What can he do to the rest of us."

"I used all your bleach." Caroline spoke coming back into the room with a damp towel. Klaus leaned forward catching her arm as she passed him.

"Thank you... for helping me." Klaus said to her his eyes scanning her face for a response.

"Yea.." Caroline said trying to avoid his gaze by glancing down at her hands. "Well if you need anything else.. Don't call me." Caroline said with a light chuckle, shoving the towel into Klaus's hands. "I have a prom to plan."

Klaus pulled Caroline forward into his arms, Caroline paused for a moment unsure of what her reaction should be.

"No really, thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline inhaled deeply reminding herself of all the horrible things this man has done, the thought made her cringe at the thought of touching him. Caroline inhaled deeply to calm her mind and the scent of Klaus filled her, a soft delicate scent of soap, and blood. Without Realizing it her body arched into him instinct-fully, Klaus turned his head slightly and lined a trail of kisses across her neck. Caroline let her head fall back slightly, Klaus continued trailing kisses until his eyes met Caroline's. Caroline saw his beautiful eyes staring deep into hers, she saw an inner battle going on his in beautiful eyes, a battle Klaus was losing.

Klaus cupped his right hand behind her head and wrapped his fingers in her hair, Caroline felt a surge of adrenaline run through her body. Before she could react Klaus's lips were on hers, his lips were soft and kind. Caroline felt herself drifting away slightly, she kept repeating in her head "I have to leave, this is wrong. He's evil." but she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. She felt herself lost in the moment and drift away, Klaus's tongue slipped into Caroline's mouth and she moved her tongue with his. A moment of clarity opened up and Caroline pushed Klaus away, he landed against the far wall of the room. Caroline saw a look of hurt cross Klaus's face, but she needed a moment to think.

Klaus's heart was beating rapidly, and he could hear Caroline's was too. She looked completely baffled on what she should do as she stood across the room from him. Klaus couldn't tell if she wanted to continue kissing him, cry or leave. Anxiously Klaus took a step forward and said her name lightly.

"Caroline.." A second later Caroline was pushing Klaus backward against the wall behind him her lips on his. Klaus felt his heart skip a beat, but he knew this was only a moment. This moment couldn't make Caroline forgive Klaus for everything he has done, if anything this moment would probably make Caroline hate Klaus even more. Klaus ran his hands down Caroline's arms until he reached her wrists, slowly he held each one in each of his hands. Walking forward he pinned Caroline with her hands above her head against the far wall behind her, Klaus felt Caroline's body arch against him and he bent down and place a light kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking back at her. Caroline looking baffled for a moment until they're eyes met, Klaus looked deeply into her eyes and spoke softly.

"You will not remember this, you came here to help me remove the white oak dagger. We argued and I realized it was only Silas's trickery. We did not kiss." As light tears ran down his face, Klaus released Caroline's hands and walked across the room.

Caroline feeling utterly shocked as to what had just happened felt her face flush scarlet. Had Klaus forgotten she was on vervain? Unsure as to what she should do she decided to let Klaus believe that this moment had never happened. Slowly she walked across the room and picked up her purse, and headed for the door. A part of her wished that Klaus would kiss her again, she felt light tears start in her eyes.

"Caroline?" She heard him say softly, her heart soaring. "Friends?" he spoke softly.

"We'll see." Caroline said with a faint smile and continued for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline paced around her house thinking about Klaus kissing her. Caroline remembered the way his hands felt on her body, the ways his lips felt on hers. Caroline's heart began beating rapidly. Angrily Caroline began thinking about how Klaus tried to compel her to forget him kissing her, and now he has been dodging her? Oh hell no. Caroline wasn't going to let that fly. Caroline was not going to let Klaus play with her like that. Grabbing her keys Caroline went to find Klaus.

Walking into Klaus' house Caroline tried to be as quiet as she could, Caroline wasn't going to let Klaus get the jump on her.

Walking from the parlor into the den Caroline saw Klaus standing at his easel, Caroline watched as he focused on every brush stroke. The way the colors created such a beautiful symmetry, Caroline realized the painting was a portrait of her. Klaus was painting her, he added so much color to the way her hair glistened and the blue in her eyes. Caroline inhaled deeply, then choked back the air hoping Klaus had not heard her. Caroline quickly stepped backward only to walk into something, quickly she turned to see Klaus standing in front of her. Caroline looked back to see the Canvas missing from the easel, Caroline looked back to Klaus.

"Can I help you, love?" Klaus said with a light smile on his lips.

Now that Caroline was here she did not want Klaus to know the compulsion did not work, this was a hell of a time to figure that out.

"I... uhh... wanted to know... if you found the cure yet?" Caroline said quickly, stumbling over her words.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time now." Klaus answered, his smile growing on his lips.

"Well, uhh I'm gonna go and let you get back to...finding it." Caroline said nervously, walking past Klaus towards the door.

"Caroline." Klaus said from behind her, forcing her to stop walking. "You didn't come all the way down here just to ask about the Cure did you?" Caroline exhaled and turned to face Klaus.

"Look, I just want to make sure that Silas doesn't get the cure, and if you have it you'll give to him without any thought as to the people you will be hurting. We can't let Silas break the veil to the other side. So yes I came to ask if you had the cure." Caroline looked around the room as she finished speaking and realized she was standing where Klaus had first kissed her. Without realizing it Caroline's heart began picking up speed.

"Your hearts racing love, I think you're lying to me." Klaus' smile fading from his lips.

"Well, you can think what you want." Caroline said as Klaus walked forward towards her. "But, I should go." Caroline said nervously and turned again to the door.

Klaus was in front of her in an instant. "You could always stay." Klaus spoke moving a hair out of her face.

Caroline scoffed at him and stepped backward, slapping his hand as she did so. Klaus looked deeply into Caroline's eyes and asked again "Why are you here?"

"You can't compel me I'm on vervain." Caroline said before thinking. Klaus' eyes grew wide and heard both their hearts soaring like a jack hammer.

"Well that is a predicament isn't it?" Klaus said gritting his teeth and walking over to pour him a glass of scotch.

"Do you honestly think you can kiss me and then just compel it all away! I'm not your little toy." Caroline said angrily, walking forward to Klaus and forcing his scotch glass from his hand and onto the table.

Klaus drew in a long breathe then turned to face Caroline as he spoke. "If I remember correctly love, you kiss me back."

Caroline paused for a moment trying to think of a response. "Well... I don't know... maybe I was afraid if I rejected you, you'd go on a killing spree and kill all the small children in Mystic falls!" Caroline's face flushed as she spoke.

A smile came to Klaus' lips. "No, I don't think that's what it was." Klaus took his hand and moved it to Caroline's hair, leaning in close to smell it. "I think you liked it." Twirling her hair in his hands Klaus continued. "Go on, admit it."

Caroline slapped Klaus' hand away. "What?"she scoffed. "No."

"So why are you here then, want another taste?" Klaus smiled playfully at her.

"No! I came here to tell you never to touch me again, do you understand?" Caroline said pointed a finger at Klaus.

"Or what?" Klaus teased, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

Caroline quickly smacked his hands down. "Or I'll kill you myself." Caroline warned.

"I don't think you will love. You see you could have told me that day that you were on Vervain and yet here we are."

"Don't flatter yourself." Caroline grimaced at him.

Klaus took a step closer to Caroline, Caroline quickly responded by taking a step back bumping into the table and knocking over Klaus' scotch. Caroline turned to see the mess as she mumbled to her self. "Crap." Caroline began to walk into the kitchen to find a towel to clean up when Klaus grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get that later. We were talking."

"It'll stain, best to do it now." Caroline quickly responded, hoping she could get as far from Klaus as possible. He was starting to fluster her, and she could barely speak coherently.

Caroline began to walk again, Klaus still holding her hand pulled her back to him. Caroline fumbling and fell into Klaus.

Klaus quickly helped Caroline to steady herself, and teased. "A bit off balance are we?"

"Well that happens when people sling you around like a rag doll!" Caroline said irritated.

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's annoyed tone. Caroline shoved him for laughing at her, which only made him laugh more.

"Stop!" Caroline tried to sound adamant but she too began to laugh. "Stop!" She said again giggling through the word. Caroline playfully shoved Klaus, and Klaus caught her hand intertwining their fingers. Caroline paused for moment, unsure of how to react.


End file.
